Longing For Love
by REGINAEvilRegal
Summary: Shortly after David wakes up from his coma, he starts to regain his memory's from the enchanted forest. Considering no one else knows what's going on, he goes to confront Regina. EvilCharming romance. Takes place during the curse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story, I've had the idea in my head for a while. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

 _Prince Charming watched The Evil Queen suspiciously as she approached his cell in the cold dungeon._

 _"Leave us." The queen spoke to the guards surrounding the cell._

 _"What do you want?" Charming asked._

 _Regina ignored his question and approached him._

 _"Hm…I suppose I see the allure." She purred and raised her hand to run it across his chest before it was slapped away by the prince. She continued talking as if nothing had happened._

 _"I wonder if you'll be quite so incorruptible after your precious Snow is gone." She inwardly smirked at the angry expression forming on Charming's face._

 _"Whatever she did to you, leave her alone and take my life instead." He bargained._

 _"Oh, who said anything about taking her life?" The Evil Queen pouted playfully. "Oh, no. I have a far more satisfying brand of punishment for her."_

 _She gave him a wicked smile before turning to walk out of the cell. Whilst closing the cell doors with her magic, she takes out her leather satchel, and pulls a blood red poisoned apple from it._

 _Prince Charming pulls at the iron bars that enclose him, but it's useless. All he feels is utter devastation._

~EC~

David shot up from the bed. His whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his heart was racing.

What the hell? His dream had felt so real. But how?

"David?"

He jumped at the sound of his name and turned to see a worried Katherine sitting up next to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, sorry to wake you. It was just a bad dream." He reassured her.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Positive, I'm going to go grab a glass of water. Get some rest." He smiled gently and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

She smiled in return before turning over and falling back asleep.

David's mind was spinning. What was that dream? As he was entering the kitchen, he realized why that woman from his dream looked so familiar. That was the mayor. This revelation caused a frown to appear of his face.

Why her?

~EC~

Once again, David jumped awake from another crazy dream the next night. This one involved Mary Margret who he had kept calling 'Snow'.

Then all of the sudden, his memories hit him like a ton of bricks.

Snow White. The Evil Queen. The Curse. His Daughter.

He jumped out of bed. Katherine also woke up from the movement.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

'Princess Abigail' He realized.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." He said before slipping on his jeans and running out of the house.

He got into his truck and made his way to Mary Margrets apartment. He quickly realized that wasn't a good idea. The curse was obviously still intact considering Katherine didn't remember anything. He must have been the only one.

If he went to see Snow she would just think he was crazy.

The Queen. She obviously knew what was going on! He felt an immense rage build in him. This was all her fault, she needed to pay.

~EC~

Regina shot up from the bed when she heard someone start banging loudly on the front door.

She immediately became grumpy. Why the hell would someone be knocking on her door at-

She glanced over at the clock.

-3:00am?!

She sighed loudly and make her way down the stairs in her silk pajamas. The banging was getting louder by the second.

"Regina?! Open up!"

'David?' She thought.

When she got to the door, she looked out the side glass before opening it. Davids hands were on her immediately and she was slammed against the wall, unable to stop the yelp of pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled.

"I came to talk, your majesty." He responded. His voice sounded calm but she could feel the rage emanating from him.

"W-what?" She paled.

"That's right. I remember, Regina." He answered smugly.

"How?" She seethed.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "But what I do know is your going to find a way to break this curse and then when you do, your going to burn at the stake for what you've done." He raged.

Regina let out a deep laugh. "And why would I do that?" She snarled.

"Because you don't have magic here."

"You think I need magic? I could kill you with my bare hands." She replied angrily and pushed him off of her.

David was taken by surprise how strong she was and wasn't expecting the move. He stumbled back, barely catching himself from hitting the floor.

When he met her gaze, she was smiling smugly.

"Your threats are empty. I suggest you make your way out of my home. You may remember, but there is nothing you can do with your new knowledge. The only way to break the curse is your daughter-"

"My daughter!" He smiled. "That new woman in town, Emma. She's my daughter isn't she?"

Regina mouth fell open from shock.

No.

She had known this woman seemed suspicious. No one was supposed to be able to enter Storybrooke and yet she drove right through as if it was no big deal. If she was the Savior, David would surely find a way to make her break the curse.

"She won't believe anything you tell her. Have you not seen Henry going around telling everyone about his book and telling them they were cursed? That means he's probably told Miss Swan and she hasn't believed him." She feigned confidence.

"Well who would believe the 10 year old son of a delusional mayor. He's probably just as crazy as you." He faked a smile.

"How dare you!" She roared. "First you come to my home. You pin me against my wall. Then, you insult not only me, but my son!"

David knew what he had said was a low blow. Henry was probably a great kid, but around The Evil Queen he just couldn't control his temper. However, why apologize to her when she hadn't apologized about any of the evil crimes she's committed?

Regina didn't wait another second before grabbing David by the collar of his stupid flannel and pulling him towards the door. She used all her force to push him and he stumbled out the door.

"Come back here again and your ass will be in my fireplace." She threatened.

After hearing the slam and lock of the door, David started walking away.

"Witch." He mumbled.

~EC~

David was currently in granny's drinking his second beer.

His mind was going in circles as he tried to process the past 24 hours. He thought back to his visit with Regina. He regretted his comment about Henry, he had spoken with the boy a couple times and he seemed like a good kid. It made him feel even worse once he realized he had insulted his grandson.

His thoughts turned in the direction of his daughter. He had missed out on everything. She was 28 years old and had a son. He never got to see her first steps or witness her first word.

He downed the rest of his beer and slammed the bottle onto the counter in frustration.

His phone started ringing and he dug it out of his pocket. Katherine.

She had been calling nonstop, he knew he should answer her, but he just wasn't ready to talk to her. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone.

He felt as if he was in a daze. Maybe he was dreaming and would wake up soon.

How was he supposed to continue from here? Was he to try and convince Snow that the curse was real? Was he supposed to sit around and wait for Emma to somehow break it?

He sighed heavily. "Granny?" He called out to the woman that was wiping down the counter.

"Do you have any rooms available?" He asked.

~EC~

Regina sat in her study nursing a glass of wine. Dried tear tracks could be seen on her flawless face.

Everything was going downhill. Now that David remembered he would surely convince the savior that the curse was real. She would lose again.

She heard the front door open and a "Mom?" echo through the hall.

Henry had luckily been at a sleepover when David came over, but now he was going to find her like this. She was a wreck.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Henry frowned as he took in the sight before him.

"Nothing much, baby. I'm just thinking." She smiled lightly.

"Okay well, I was wondering if I could spend the night with Emma tomorrow?" He smiled brightly at the thought.

Regina smile on the other hand, fell as quick as it came. Of course he wanted to see his 'real mother'. Jealously and hurt boiled within her.

"Um..we'll see okay?" She gave him a forced smile.

He seemed somewhat content with that answer and nodded. Then, he ran out of the room and Regina could hear him bounding up the stairs.

A fresh wave of tears fell over her cheeks. As soon as she gained a piece of her happy ending, it was taken from her and she was left with an even bigger void then she had started with.

(The Next Morning)

Mary Margret was awoken by knocking at her apartment door. She waited for a couple seconds to see if Emma would answer, but when she didn't hear the blondes footsteps she forced herself out of bed.

She made her way down the stairs and answered the door.

"Katherine." Mary Margret smiled.

"Hey, Mary Margret. I'm sorry for bothering you this early, but it's an emergency."

Mary Margret immediately became worried. "What's happened?"

"It's David. He left the house early yesterday morning and I've been trying to call him, but he hasn't been answering. I'm really worried, what if something bad happened to him?" Katherine was crying hysterically now.

Mary Margret took the woman into her arms. "It's going to be alright, Katherine. I'm sure he's fine, we'll find him." She reassured.

Mary Margret led Katherine over to the couch and they took a seat.

"Okay we'll figure this out alright." Katherine nodded in agreement. "Why did he leave in the first place?"

"I'm not really sure." Katherine sniffled. "I know he had been having these crazy dreams and he would wake up sometime in the middle of the night and I would try to comfort him. So, when he jumped up yesterday morning I figured it was another crazy dream, but then he started getting up like he was going to leave and so I asked him what was wrong.

He just apologized and ran out of the house. I've called him so many times. I just wish he would let me know he was alright." She sobbed.

"Alright it's going to be okay. Let's just talk to Emma, we'll have her look around and see if she can find him." Mary Margret smiled.

Katherine gave a light smile in return. "I guess it's a good thing to have a roommate that's a police officer." She gave a watery chuckle.

"Definitely." Mary Margret laughed.

~EC~

Okay just be casual.

Regina walks up to Henry, who is sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Sweetheart?" Regina asks.

"Yeah?" He replies distracted.

"You haven't happened to see David Nolan today have you? Maybe on your way home from school or something?" She said in a monotone.

Henry pauses his game and looks up at his mother with a frown. "What are you up to?"

Regina scoffed. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you!" Henry exclaimed and stood up quickly. "Your going to hurt him aren't you?!"

"Henry stop it, you being ridiculous!" She scolded.

"No! Your the evil queen, I don't trust you!"

"Henry honey, please calm down. I was just asking you because..." think Regina think "I was going to ask him to come over for dinner." Damn. That was not what she meant to say. She had only been asking because she wondered what David was doing. Was he going around babbling about the curse? Maybe he had already started trying to convince Emma.

"Wait what?" Henry asked in shock. "Why would The Evil Queen want to invite Prince Charming to dinner?"

"Because despite what you think this town isn't filled with fairy tale characters. David and I have become...friends."

"Friends?" Henry started to smile lightly. "Really?"

Regina couldn't help but give him a small smile back. "Yeah, but you probably don't want him to come for dinner so I'll just...invite him another night." She said quickly and started to walk away hoping Henry wouldn't say anything.

"Wait!" Henry said.

Regina sighed defeated and turned around.

"I would love for him to come over! I seen him today at Granny's. I heard people saying he rented a room there. I'm sure he'd be excited to have dinner with us!" Henry kept talking about how much fun it would be.

Regina could already feel dread settling in. Now what had she done? She got herself a dinner with the insufferable Prince.

~EC~

David was cleaning up around the pet shelter when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"David."

"I'm not in the mood, Regina."

He heard Regina sigh. "Look, I don't want to talk to your either. In fact, if you were near me right now I'd probably behead you after your little disturbance last night, but I need you to do something for me."

David laughed. "Wow. First you talk about how you wish to behead me and then proceed to say that you need a favor from me."

Regina grumbled angrily under her breath. "Would you stop being so annoying and just hear me out." She spat.

"I'm all ears, your majesty."

"I need you to come to my house for dinner tomorrow night."

He laughed once more. "What? Come have dinner with you? No thanks. I don't want to be poisoned."

"My son wants you too." Regina said. "And after the rude comment you made about him, I feel like you owe him."

David clenched his jaw in frustration. "Fine." He hissed.

"Excellent. Be there at 6:00pm tomorrow evening."

With that, she hung up.

David was left in confusion.

 **Thoughts? Should I continue?**

 **Any mistakes are my own, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Longing For Love: Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are interesting in seeing how this story plays out!**

~EC~

Regina groaned when she heard the doorbell ring. She could already see that this evening was going to be horrible.

She walked slowly to the door. Then, she opened it to see David standing there with a bouquet of black roses in his hand.

"What the hell is that?" She gestured to the flowers.

"Well your majesty, what kind of guest would I be if I didn't bring anything?" He held the bouquet out in front of her. "Here you go, flowers that are as black as your heart."

She took them into her hand. "You think your funny don't you?"

"Look, we both know that if it wasn't for Henry I wouldn't be here. You also know that at the moment I would like to see you punished for your crimes against my family. What better way to punish you than forcing you to have dinner with me?" He smiled triumphantly.

Regina scowled. "If you want to play the 'make your life a living hell' card, then I am all for it." She said before turning around and sauntering into the mansion.

David stepped inside and closed the door behind him before following the brunette into

the kitchen.

"So, what's on the menu?" He asked.

"A poisoned apple turnover." She mumbled to herself.

"What?" David asked.

"Lasagna."

"Mom makes the best lasagna." Henry said as he entered the room.

"Hey, kid." David smiled.

"Hi, David." Henry responded.

"Henry, can you grab the silverware?" Regina asked.

Henry nodded and went to do just that.

"Do you like lasagna David?" Henry asked.

"I do. Your mom actually invited me to dinner one day and made lasagna. I can't say her lasagna beats Granny's though." David smirked.

Regina scowled at him whilst Henry was distracted getting the silverware.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." She said in an overly sweet tone.

David just continued smirking. "So, can I help with anything?"

"You can grab three plates from that cabinet." Regina pointed towards it.

David nodded and gathered the plates while Regina carried the hot lasagne into the dining room.

Soon, they were all sitting around the table eating in an awkward silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the scraping of their plates.

"So, Henry how's school going?" David asked.

"It's good. Oh mom by the way, Ms. Blanchard said that she and some of the teachers were thinking about having a small carnival for the elementary students. She wanted to know if you could allow them to have it in the park. She said she was busy so she couldn't ask you herself, but I just think she's just scared of you-" Henry continued rambling.

David and Regina both glanced at each other whenever Henry mentioned Snow. Regina could see that David was struggling to not show the sadness and anger he was feeling. Regina couldn't stop wondering why David was not going around trying to convince people that the curse was real. She could see that he wanted too. So, what was keeping him from it? She intended to find out.

"Mom?" Henry said for the third time.

"What? Oh, sorry honey. What did you say?"

"I was asking you what you wanted me to tell Ms. Blanchard." Henry answered.

"Oh, tell her I'll come discuss it with her on..." Regina ran over this weeks schedule in her head. "Thursday." Regina smiled at her son, but inside she was already dreading having to sit and talk about carnival details with Snow White.

Some time later, Regina took Henry upstairs to put him to bed and told David to let himself out.

When she came back downstairs she found David sitting on the bottom step.

"I thought I told you to let yourself out." She scowled.

David laughed. "Since when have I listened to anything you've told me."

Regina rolled eyes. "Never. It's one of the things that make you so insufferable."

"If I'm so insufferable why have you tried to seduce me like two times." He smirked.

"I have not tried to seduce you two times." Regina scoffed and sat down gracefully next to him on the stair.

"Umm, I beg to differ."

"Oh yeah? When and where?" Regina asked.

"The first time was in my cell back at your castle. You came to show me the apple that you planned to use on Snow."

"I would hardly call that seduction. I barely touched your chest." She reasoned.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" David raised an eyebrow.

Regina frowned and shook her head. She really didn't remember.

"You said, 'I suppose I see the allure.'" He imitated her and changed his voice.

Regina couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up.

She froze and turned to David, who was also sitting there frozen. He had not expected to ever hear the evil queen laugh, but he was definitely glad he had. He couldn't help but want to hear it again.

Regina cleared her throat and hardened her expression. "And the second time?" She questioned.

"What?" David asked.

"You said I tried to seduce you two times. What was the second?"

"Oh right. The second time was when I stayed for lasagna. You told me the story about how you found me and then tried to kiss me. I know that story was complete bullshit now."

"I really didn't even try very hard to seduce you there either. You were the one that said, 'It sounds like the universe wanted you to find me.'" Regina smirked.

"Well, can you blame me? I had no idea you were the evil queen."

"Mhmm." Regina hummed in agreement.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Regina replied. "But, go ahead."

"Why aren't you trying to kill me? Why are you letting me walk around with knowledge of the curse? Better yet, why haven't you just killed me and Snow?"

"Which question am I supposed to answer first?" Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I haven't killed you to be honest." The brunette frowned. "I guess I have no desire to."

"Well that's a first." David said.

Regina ignored him and continued. "I also, have no desire to kill Snow." Regina said in a whisper, but David heard her loud and clear.

"What?" David exclaimed. "You don't want to kill either of us? Then why won't you break the curse?!"

"Will you lower your voice? Your going to wake my son." Regina scolded. "Just because I don't want to kill either of you does not mean I don't want you to suffer."

"Hasn't Snow suffered enough?"

"No." Regina growled.

David scoffed. "So, your just going to live like this for the rest of your life? Unhappy and miserable?"

"Seeing Snow White suffer is the only thing that brings me happiness."

"That's not true." David said and Regina looked at him in disbelief. "I see how much you love Henry. It's clear that if you let go of your vengeance and focus on your relationship with your son, that's what's going to make you happy."

"I will have my revenge. I will never give up." Regina said in a firm tone.

"What would Daniel say if he seen you now?" David asked.

"What?" Regina looked at him in and shock but then in anger. "I didn't think Snow ever told you about him."

"She did." David confirmed. "She told me about how kind you were before...his passing."

"You mean before she caused him to be killed by telling that damn secret." Regina snarled.

David continued. "She said he seemed like a really kind man. I'm assuming if Daniel was here he wouldn't want you to be vengeful. He would want you to be happy."

"You don't know what he would want. You didn't know him!" Regina said in a harsh whisper, making sure she didn't wake Henry.

"You're right I didn't know him, but I know that he loved you. And if he loved you than it's obvious he would want what's best for you."

"And what makes you think giving Snow White freedom is what's best for me?"

"Just imagine what it would be like, Regina. You would have time to spend with your son. Whenever Henry finds out that he's right about you being the evil queen, it's going to crush him. But if you forgive Snow, I'm sure Henry would forgive you." David paused and gathered his thoughts. "If you don't change, you will lose Henry."

"Why are you trying to help me, Charming?" Regina asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." David sighed. "But for whatever reason, I want to see you change, Regina. I want to see you break the curse and-"

"Oh so that's why your saying all this? You just want me to break the curse!" Regina yelled.

"No Regina listen to me!"

"No! Get out. Get out!" Regina demanded.

David sighed. "Fine. I'm going, but please listen to what I said-"

"Go!" Regina yelled.

David huffed and made his way out of the mansion.

Regina crumbled and started sobbing.

"He's ruining everything." She whispered. "What am going to do?"

"Mom?"

Regina jumped up and turned towards Henry, who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"You lied to me." Henry said.

"Henry-"

"No! You lied to me!" Tears formed in her sons eyes.

Regina eyes filled with even more tears.

"Please let me explain, I just-" Regina cried.

Henry ignored her and ran to his room whilst slamming the door behind him.

Regina slumped back down on the stairs. "I have to break the curse." She whispered to herself. "I can't lose my son."

~EC~

David found himself getting drunk in Granny's for the second time that week.

No matter how much alcohol he consumed, he couldn't stop thinking about Regina. He didn't even know what made him say the things he did. He just felt this overwhelming need to comfort her and help her.

Whenever they were in the enchanted forest he never thought about what the evil queen was feeling, hell he didn't even think she had feelings. He didn't notice the broken look she wore on her face, but now he seen it on Regina. She just looked so tired and drained. He couldn't help but feel the need to protect her.

But that was ridiculous right? She was still the evil queen. She still murdered all of those innocent people and she still made his wife's life a living hell.

His wife.

If only she knew that he was trying to help the enemy. Then again, wasn't Snow the one always saying that Regina has good in her?

David sighed in exhaustion.

"David?"

The man in question turned around to find Katherine coming towards him.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you answered my calls?" Katherine asked worried.

David sighed. "Katherine, I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on right now and I'm just...confused."

"Confused? What could you possibly be confused about?!" She asked exasperated.

"Look can we just talk about this another time? Preferably when I'm not drunk and when my heads not spinning." He begged.

Katherine's face hardened. "Meet me here tomorrow morning at 10." She said before walking away.

David slumped into his seat and let his head fall against the table.

What was he going to do?

~EC~

The next morning...

"Henry honey, please talk to me." Regina begged as she stood outside of her sons bedroom door.

Last night she had decided to leave him be and give him time and space. However, now she just needed to talk to him. She needed to try and get him to understand.

"Sweetheart please." She tried the door knob, but it was locked. After a moments debate, she headed to her bathroom to grab a bobby pin.

When she returned she started trying to pick the lock on her sons door. Why had she allowed him to lock his door in the first place?

When she finally got it open and looked into the room, she found it empty. The window was open and there was no sign of her son.

"No no no no..." she said as she rushed downstairs dialing Emma's number on the way.

"Hello?" Emma answered the phone.

"Miss Swan, is Henry there?" Regina asked breathless.

"Uh no, why?"

"He's not in his room, I think he's snuck out."

"Meet me at the station." Was the last thing Emma said before she hung up.

Regina hurried outside and into the car. She drove to the station as quick as she could.

"Please be okay." She whispered to herself.

 **So, we had a little angst with David and Regina, but next chapter things are going to get a bit more...friendly. Please leave me some reviews, I love hearing what you guys think!**


End file.
